My Sweet Temptation
by lindamartinez
Summary: What If Alice stopped being shy and just gave Alfred what she never thought she would :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys i'm back and this time I bring to you a USUK with Alice Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones haha enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this paring or this show all credits to Hidekaz Himaruya**

It's a typical Friday afternoon, Alice sipping her tea while waiting for her annoying husband to come home.  
Alfred enters the kitchen, obnoxiously screaming "Babe I'm home!"  
Making Alice spill her tea on her dress, glaring at Alfred for the mess.  
"Alfred could you I don't know maybe be more QUIET!"  
Alfred flinches a bit watching Alice storming off to get a new outfit. Alfred walks into the room, he stares at Alice as she slips into a new outfit taking in her every movement.

Alice turns back to look at him  
"are you just going to stand there dumbfounded or are you going to kiss me?"  
Alfred quickly recovers then places a passionate kiss on Alice's sweet lips.  
she returns the favor, blushing slightly as Alfred plays with her hair.  
"Alfred I don't think we should do this."  
Alfred hugs Alice kissing her cheek.  
"We don't have to babe." He walks out closing the door behind him.

Alice sits on her bed sobbing slightly.  
"why do I have to be a coward, he waited for too long I need to satisfy his needs but I'm afraid."  
Alice stands up and walks to the mirror, she admires her figure for a while then sighs.  
"what if he doesn't like my body?"  
Alice sighs and walks out to the kitchen with Alfred.

"Hey babe are you okay?" Alfred asks kinda worried.  
Alice looks into his eyes.  
"yes well not exactly, you see I really want to go all the way, but I'm afraid you won't like my body."

Alfred smiles a bit then hugs Alice tightly.  
"silly babe I don't care about looks or body types, besides you have the greatest body shape ever."  
Alice blushes then kisses Alfred's neck making him blush slightly.  
"How about we take this inside the bedroom Alice?" Alfred whispers in Alice's ear softly.  
Alice shivers at the comment and extends her hand to lead Alfred into the room.

* * *

**Haha Cliffhanger :D but please review to keep this story Alive! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am Back and this is the last of the story sorry guys for taking forever it's been a while with writers block but anyways I don't own Hetalia I just write stories.**

* * *

Alfred follows Alice quickly without questioning her, anxious to find out what is next.

Alice turns around to face Alfred "this is my first time don't mess it up."

Alfred smirks kissing Alice's neck making her shiver slightly.

"Don't worry babe you're in the hands of a hero."

Alice rolls her eyes allowing Alfred to remove her dress slowly.

Alfred smiles and kisses Alice's cheek tenderly while he unhooks her bra and drops it on the floor.

Alice blushes from embarrassment covering her breast.

"Alice don't be shy I'm your husband."

Alice removes her hands while Alfred stares at her fully grown breast.

Alfred smiles giving Alice a may I look while she nods in approval.

Alfred takes her boobs and fondles them while taking her right nipple and nibbling on it.

Alice rolls her head back in pleasure while Alfred moves to her other nipple.

Alice holds back her moans as Alfred moves down to please her clit.

"Oh my Alice look how wet you gotten let me fix that." Alfred smirks at the comment.

Alice blushes then arcs her back as Alfred's fingers go deep inside her and his tongue teases her clit.

"A-Alfred please don't tease me please…" Alice tries to push down to get more pleasure.

"Anxious much babe?" Alfred's laughs then strips his self, positioning himself in front of her.

Alice rolls her eyes at his comment then bites the pillow as Alfred goes inside her gently breaking her hymen.

"Ouch! Alfred it hurts." Alice starts to sob while Alfred pulls her close kissing her tears.

"I'm sorry babe but I'll stop for now until you get used to me." Alfred looks at her fragile green eyes smiling caringly at her.

Alice's pain then becomes pleasure and she looks at Alfred for approval to move.

Alfred quickly thrust deep in Alice making her moan and him growl.

"Faster please Alfred… please." Alice tries to catch her breath as she finally climaxes.

Soon after Alfred shoots his load deep in her panting and he falls next to Alice.

"That was great Al. thanks for being careful." Alice smiles yawning.

"Anything for you baby." Alfred pulls Alice close kissing her then falls asleep.

Alice stares at her sleepy lover then sighs "we forgot the protection, oh great!"

* * *

**I guess we have two new parents :D but yeah this is all I have thanks for reading**


End file.
